


November 1991

by saretton



Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Queen - Freeform, The Bentley - Freeform, these are the days of our lives, we die like heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretton/pseuds/saretton
Summary: "I can feel you're hurt, dear. You know that. Was it something I said? Did I do something that upset you?"Very slowly, Crowley turned to face him. He took his glasses off and started crying silently, much to Aziraphale's worry. The angel took his hands in his own and waited."He's gone."-----In which Crowley has just lost a friend and Aziraphale tries to comfort him.





	November 1991

**Author's Note:**

> Ineffable Husbands Week 2019  
Day 3: Wednesday, 11th September 2019  
Theme: a meeting by chance or a carefully planned date  
My choice: a meeting by chance

“There you are, dear!” Aziraphale chirped happily, bending down to look inside the Bentley window and tapping on it. “Luckily I found you. I looked for you anywhere, it’s been almost a week, but then I stopped searching until - there you were…”

Aziraphale trailed off, seeing the look on Crowley’s face. He was slumped on the driver’s seat, his hands in his trousers pockets, and he was listening to what he recognized to be a Queen song - typical of him, really. Only, he wasn’t happy, not even relaxed. He was just… sitting there, sporting his best deadpan face, eyes hidden behind those ridiculous dark glasses.

The love vibes Aziraphale usually received when he was with Crowley were watered down by some other feeling. The angel tried to analyze it in silence. It was a tangible sting of pain. It was grief. Loss.

Aziraphale got in the Bentley, sitting down next to him. “Crowley, what happened?”

He didn’t answer. The song kept on playing.

> _You can’t turn back the clock  
You can’t turn back the time  
Ain’t that a shame? _

“I can feel you’re hurt, dear. You know that. Was it something I said? Did I do something that upset you?”

Very slowly, Crowley turned to face him. He took his glasses off and started crying silently, much to Aziraphale’s worry. The angel took his hands in his own and waited.

“He’s gone.”

The demon didn’t say anything else for a whole minute. 

“Who, dear?” 

Crowley sniffed, his voice cracking lightly. “Freddie bloody Mercury, that’s who.”  
“I see”, Aziraphale said, and he immediately cursed himself for giving such a stupid answer. He tried a sort of improvement. “I’m very sorry, dear. I imagine you were quite close.”

“Yeah.” Another sniff, then a pause. “Did you know the Bentley started playing Queen songs the year he was born? I mean they hadn’t even written them yet, they weren’t even a band, but… It just happened. Like a prophecy.” Crowley closed his eyes, his head on the headrest. “It’s like the Bentley knew that he and I were bound to meet. When I heard their songs at the radio, for the first time not just in my car, I became vigilant, tracked the band down. I said to myself, I said, ‘There you are, marvellous voice. Now I’ve found you’. I started going to their concerts. I met him frequently backstage to have a chat, poured my heart to him even, from time to time. You know, when you and I still weren’t… together”, he said with a sigh.

“He was your friend”, Aziraphale commented softly, feeling more and more stupid for stating the obvious. God, he wished he could find the right words.

“He was. Even though he was human. You know, we occult creatures don’t get a lot of them. Friends, I mean.” He dried his eyes with the heel of his hands, taking a breath. “Do you know many of the songs he wrote were about… about you? Written after he’d heard me rant, on and on?” 

Aziraphale said nothing. He just hugged his beloved demon very carefully, very gently. They were still sitting in the Bentley, and this made things a little more complicated, but it was manageable. 

“He did not deserve to pass away like this. So soon”, Crowley went on mourning. “Humans are so fragile. This thing here, it’s like… experiencing Leonardo’s death again. It hurt then, it hurts now with Freddie, even more so because he was only 45…” Still in the angel’s hug, he clutched Aziraphale’s coat, his voice weak with grief. “Why, angel… Why does God…?” 

He couldn’t finish his sentence. He just sobbed quietly. 

“Crowley”, Aziraphale said, in the most soothing voice he could gather, “rest assured that he has found peace… He won’t ever, ever suffer anymore now. You can be sure of that. And I know you know.”

“But he could have lived 40 years more. He could have done so many other things…”

“From the way you’ve spoken of him, now and in the past, I gather he had a pretty full life. Don’t you worry about that. He was a lover of life and a singer of songs. That’s that. And it’s so much more than it could seem.”

They stayed silent for some time. Still the song played on. 

“ Listen to your car, dear”, Aziraphale said, stroking his back. “She’s speaking to you. He’s gone, yeah, but… He still treads this beautiful Earth. He still sings, he talks to you. He will forever, as long as you are willing to listen to him, and I’m sure you are.”

“… Yeah”, Crowley admitted quietly. “Thank you, angel.” And Aziraphale hugged him a little tighter.

> _These days are long gone  
But some things remain  
When I look and I find you won’t change._

**Author's Note:**

> The theme, "a meeting by chance", here is just... condensed at the beginning, because the story turned out to be a different thing entirely, as you can see.
> 
> Queen are, and always will be, my all-time favourite band, so you can imagine my utter JOY in being able (and allowed?!) to insert their songs almost everywhere in Good Omens fanfictions!
> 
> The song that the Bentley is playing here is Queen's "These Are The Days Of Our Lives". Its videoclip was the last one Freddie ever shoot together with the band, it's very emotional (you can see he is quite ill). It is also famous for that last shot of Freddie saying "I still love you" to the audience, reprising a famous verse of "Love Of My Life": "When I grow older, I will be there at your side to remind you how I still love you". So yeah, very emotional.
> 
> (Miss you, Freddie.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :) Come visit me also on Tumblr, the nickname is saretton there, too!


End file.
